1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray generator and an X-ray imaging apparatus including the X-ray generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays are used in non-destructive testing, structural and physical properties testing, image diagnosis, security inspection, and the like in the fields of industry, science, medical treatment, etc. An X-ray imaging system includes an X-ray generator for irradiating an X-ray and an X-ray detector for detecting X-rays that have passed through an object.
Recently, the X-ray detector is being rapidly converted from a film method to a digital method, whereas the X-ray generator uses an electron generation device using a tungsten filament type cathode. Thus, a single electron generation device is mounted in a single X-ray imaging apparatus. The X-ray detector is generally implemented as a flat panel detector, which is problematic in that there is a distance between the X-ray generator and the object to obtain an image from the single electron generation device. Furthermore, the object needs to be imaged from a single X-ray generator, which makes it difficult to select and image a specific part of the object.